Various electrical connector assemblies, including those for coupling flexible circuitized substrates with common circuit members, including within the computer field, are known. Various examples of connector assemblies for coupling flexible and common circuit members are shown and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,087,146 (Hudson, Jr.), 5,009,605 (Crumly et al), 5,009,607 (Gordon et al), 4,693,529 (Stillie), 4,744,764 (Rubenstein), 4,907,975 (Dranchak et al) and 5,059,129 (Brodsky et al).
The present invention, as defined herein, comprises a connector assembly wherein several (e.g., seven or eight) individual, flexible circuit members may be aligned with and electrically coupled to a rigid, common circuit member in a highly precise manner. Most significantly, the invention as defined is able to provide such alignment and coupling for circuit members having high density arrays of contact elements (e.g., pads) as part thereof. By the term high density as used herein is meant the provision of electrical connections between arrays of conductive elements (e.g., copper pads) having a density greater than about two hundred individual contact elements per square inch. Although the invention as described herein illustrates the connection of arrays of individual conductor pads (e.g., those of rectangular configuration), it is understood that the invention is not so limited. For example, the invention is able to provide precise electrical coupling between flexible and common circuit members having arrays composed at least in part of several individual lines (paths). Accordingly, the term high density as used herein is also meant to include those lined arrays having from about twenty to about thirty-five or more individual circuit lines per linear inch, such circuit lines typically having a width of only from about 0.025 mm to about 0.127 mm. As can be appreciated, effective electrical coupling between such relatively large numbers of elements per individual circuit member assures miniaturization of such structures as is highly desired in the computer industry. As will be further defined herein, the invention provides such connections in a relatively effective manner while substantially preventing damage to the relatively flexible circuit members. Further, the invention as defined lends itself to mass production techniques, thus being able to appreciate the advantages thereof. Most significantly, however, the invention is capable of providing highly precise connections on a repeatable basis and in a relatively easy manner. By the term precise as used herein is meant to define tolerance deviations of no greater than from about 0.003 mm to about 0.130 mm between the original contact pad array (line of center) on each individual flexible circuit and the eventual contact pad array (line of center) on the common circuit member mating with same.
The several aforementioned connector arrangements for coupling flexible circuit members and respective circuit boards or the like, while satisfactory for the purposes described, are not considered capable of providing the highly precise type of alignment and coupling taught herein.
It is believed that a method of coupling flexible circuit members with a common circuit member possessing the several advantageous features described above and otherwise discernible from the teachings herein would constitute a significant advancement in the art.